Her Little Light
by EmPro8
Summary: He deserved better than this. He deserved better than her. He was her little light. Her little boy. He deserved much better. So much better. Oneshot. WARNING: The ending of this may be found disturbing to some readers. Nothing super bad, just different. If you do not want the possibility of being disturbed, only read the first two parts (which are light and fluffy) but not the last


**I don't know where this came from. I watched Meet the Robinsons tonight and this happened. Not much to say about this. Enjoy.**

She walked down the cold, barren street, clutching the only bit of warmth in her world to her chest, making sure that it wouldn't get wet. She wanted the last few moments to be good moments.

She smiled and held the baby close. She wanted so desperately to keep him. But she knew she couldn't. Bad history, bad childhood, bad choices, bad life. She was broke. With no home to return to. He deserved a better life than this.

She walked up the wet steps in her high heels. She tried her best not to slip. Finally, she was under the porch. She placed the baby down.

She wanted to leave history information. She really did. A name, a contact, a letter. Anything. But she couldn't. It wouldn't be fair to him. The past only drags you down. She learned that the hard way. No. He deserved better than her. He wouldn't be dragged down by the past. He would have something she could never have: a fresh start. No boundaries. No old reputations. He was free. He could be anything he wanted to be. Free from the past.

He deserved better than this. He deserved better than her.

But as she placed that child down on the steps, for one selfish moment, she didn't want to let go. She wanted to keep her light. She grasped the baby and hugged him. He was so innocent. So fragile. How would he ever survive in such a world? It's so dark here. Too dark for a small light like him.

Then she heard a scrape and a running of footsteps behind her. She jolted and looked back fearfully. No. He couldn't stay with her. It was too dark. Too dangerous. Her world would crush a small light like him. At least here, he had a chance. A chance to make things right.

She placed the small baby down and walked back down the steps, gripping the handrail so that she wouldn't fall. With one last glance back at the porch, she ran down the sidewalk. There was no turning back now.

Her light. Her only light. It was gone now.

But she couldn't help but smile a bitter smile. Now he had a chance.

She felt a tear slide down her cheek.

. . .

Cornelius smiled and shook hands with the college professor. He had just graduated from college at the age of fourteen. Everyone praised him and clapped him on the back. He couldn't stop smiling.

At some point, his parents were pulled away by some reporters. Before they could take him too, he slipped away into the crowd of other graduating students. A few of his friends gave him knuckles and high fives. He gave them nods of appreciation. But then he spotted a woman. A woman in the middle of the crowd. She was a little taller than him and especially skinny. Very skinny. Her eyes were sunken and hollow. She wore a long trench coat. Tears streamed down her cheeks.

But she was smiling.

She was smiling at him.

Cornelius gave her an awkward wave, but she instead stumbled forward and gave him a hug. He was too shocked to respond. He nervously patted her back. The woman spoke in a whisper, mumbling nonsense, "I'm so sorry… so proud… my little light… you've found you're way. I'm so proud of you. Please forgive me. I'm sorry… this isn't fair to you. But I need to know before… will you please forgive me?"

Cornelius had no idea who this woman was, but she was obviously distraught. If not a little crazy. He decided to play along, "I… I forgive you."

The woman pulled away. She was crying harder. But the smile was as bright as day. "Good. That is good. I am so sorry… but it was for the best. I'm so proud of you… so proud. You are a good boy. Very good. Always good. Always my little light…" then she walked away, mumbling the same nonsense over and over. Thanking the stars and heavens that her little light was not dimmed.

A hand touched his shoulder and Cornelius jumped. He saw Franny, "Hey. You're missing the party. Wanna' get some ice cream?"

Cornelius smiled, any thoughts of the strange woman long gone, "Sure!"

They walked off, holding each other's hands. Cornelius got chocolate and Franny got sherbet. Cornelius enjoyed the rest of his evening, only stopping one to wonder about the strange woman. But he didn't think about it long. He had a party to attend to.

. . .

Weeks later, a dead body was found in the alleyway. Nobody knows who she was or how she died. There were no wounds. No injections. No bruising of any kind. It was like her body just decided to stop working. So it did.

Many found this disturbing. She was found propped up against the wall, her face facing the sky, eyes wide open, dry tear streaking her cheeks. This alone could be found disturbing, but that wasn't the worst.

This woman was smiling.

And what a brilliant smile it was.

 **I don't really know what to say about this. It kinda' left me cold and empty inside when I wrote it. But it was fun nonetheless. This is the part where I tell you guys to review, but... I don't know. Review if you guys want to. I don't know.**

 **I do not own meet the Robinsons.**


End file.
